Master Onslaught
|hobby = Torturously experimenting on his subjects Searching for knowledge and power Destroying civilizations for his own amusement playing god |goals = To be the smartest being in existence Become all powerful and conquer the entire omniverse. To have his own master race become the dominate species in the entire multiverse. |crimes = |type of villain = Sadistic Scientist}} Mastrion or Master Onslaught, formerly known as Martin Pierce is one of the secondary antagonist of the Mutliversal Legends series (along with Remiok Sethos, Artillery the WeaponMaster, Baron Vile and Nyarlathotep). He was once apart of a organization known as the Pandora Foundation who like the SCP Foundation contains creatures that pose as a threat to humanity, but they also contain Super-villains as well making them almost similar to Shield. Martin was kicked out from the Foundation after attempting a cruel experiment as a means for him to kill off all of humanity. He was later recruited by an evil entity named Grandmaster Chaos who saw some potential in Martin. Martin later renamed himself into Master Onslaught and becomes apart of a super-villain group called the Chaotic Elite. He along with the elites became recurring villains to the Champions and often make some sort of invention or monster to fight them. He was the creator of both Gamma and Aura (The Girl-Friend of Jack Spark) whom he constantly abuses. He also has a servant named the DELTA who's real name is Heinrich Strausser Heydriech, a robotic psychopath who seeks to be a god. He appears in Project Pandora and later reappears in Champions of the Multiverse as a major antagonist of Phase One being the bigger bad of the episodes "Cataclysm" and "DELTA and GAMMA" and a major antagonist of phase 2 and one of the secondary antagonist of phase 4 (Along with Baron Vile). He is also one of the main antagonist of Legends Online. He is the archenemy of Aura and Jack Spark. History Not much is known about his backstory, but Master Onslaught revealed his real name was Martin Pierce and was a normal human. He used to work for the Pandora foundation, group of founded by the government around the world to stay about the multiverse and beyond and contain beings that could be a threat to humanity or other living organism (if they're evil of course). He was one of their top researcher and bio engineer, inventor, and basically one of their top scientist during the end of the Great Depression until one of his experiments were too "inhumane". He was making his own species through human and animals and other anomalous creatures by removing and replacing each of their body parts, organs, and DNA while still being alive. One of the animals belonged to his 8 year-ol daughter Madison Pierce, when she learned about what happened to her pet she was traumatized. She yelled out why he did it and his excuse was "for Science". Showing no remorse he told his daughter that she won't understand the things he'll do. He found out that he could make his new species, so he killed his own daughter and his own wife named Katie and his son named Norman. Learning on what he had done and was about to do, the foundation's leaders and had him arrested. Put on trial, he was forced to explain why he was making a new species. He told them that he wanted to create super master race as he believed humanity had their chances to involve and become the dominant species. He was kicked out of the foundation and was about to be sent to prison and receive a death sentence for his twisted science project. It wasn't until the evil entity known as Grandmaster Chaos sent him free, he was offered to join him and become powerful. To insane his own skin and to continue his idea on making a Superior race. He was granted cosmic powers to rival that of Malroc. He changed his name to Mastrion, and was sent to live in the Doom Realm. In the Doom Realm, he discovered the existence of a multiverse, he was fascinated by it and see that if his master race succeeded he could use them to overthrow many empires and become an all powerful being. During his time, he designed new technologies and knew ways to create poison, diseases, weapons, and other kinds of "toys" as he calls them. He helped conquer worlds for the Grandmaster, and had used one of his death plagues to cause an entire species to go extinct, he caused many cities to become uninhabitable, and used the dead bodies of fallen warriors to become one of his genetically enhanced "War Mongers". He finally made a living organism but it was a pacifist, and it wasn't very intelligent. Sick of his new creation he used it for turtler via mutating it with a horrible virus that he made. He became so evil that Grandmaster made him the one and only champion. As a champion he conquer a whole universe and used it as his "Lab" Meaning he tested his own weapons, plagues, and diseases on the poor inhabitants of that universe. He also stated that he helped the nazis (along with Malroc who also supported the axis powers) on making the Holocaust, as he view the jews inferior showing his true nature to other ethnic groups. He meet the Sicorions who are led by Draxxon Bane, he and bane made an alliance as they are also social Darwinists and are allies to a greater beings then themselves. He continue on his creation of his "Master race", he even grew egotistical over the years, and was reviled across the omniverse giving him the attention of Aka Manah, Nekrozoth, and other evil beings. he gained reputation as one of the worst and reviled beings in the entire omniverse. He eventually helped Nekrozoth on committing mass extinction on the entire race called the Sparxians from the Sparx galaxy. He made a disease called the "Silent Death", while he worked along with Malroc who had his army to spread the disease. They even had the Sparxians torched and had them delivered to one of Nekrozoth's concentration camps to either work as slaves or be killed. He had some of the Sparxians so that he can do his other experiments, this caused the birth of his new species called the Superioritatem. He have them filled with a toxin called Berzerker fuels so that one of the Sparxians can kill the other mindlessly, he continue by killing the host by using a deadly parasite to take control of the host and mutate it. The became one of his most infamous acts, and became of the most hated villains in existence. Legends Online During the Omniversal War, the planet Eldor was split into three pieces (Deva, Reva, and Neka), revealing a divine gateway holding the Devil's Sum(which is basically the Anti-Life Equation but more powerful) on the other side. All factions (Prime Omegas, Prime Alphas, Red Empire, Chaotic Elites, etc.) are now fighting for control of these little shards, called keys, which could open the gateway. Master Onslaught appears to the player and gives them a mission to accomplish and if they succeed he would reward them. Once all missions are complete, however, the player will have to fight against Onslaught himself and his armies as a secret boss. He seeks to again the Devil's sum for himself and become all powerful so he can use it to make way for his master race. Multiversal Legend Film Main Article: Master Onslaught (Multiversal Legends Film Universe) Master Onslaught is the main antagonist of the 2020 sic fi adventure film Spark. He is a traitorous mad scientist turned multiversal conqueror who seek to capture Jack Spark so he transfer his body into Jack's body and become immortal. He also seek to become the most intelligent and powerful being in existence. Personality Though most of his origins was a mystery, Martin shows that he is nothing but a misanthropic psychopathic person from the beginning. During his year as a scientist and a bio engineer, he done some twisted mess up experiments that even Aka Manah was disgusted about it. He is callous, twisted, misanthropic, and completely heartless. He shown that he is truly a complete monster as he caused an entire species to go extinct, killed his whole family so that he can "continue his experiments", and enslaved an entire universe and made it as his Lab. Meaning he tested his own weapons, plagues, and diseases on the poor inhabitants of that universe. He is sadistic, vile, and genocidal as he view the Sparxians inferior and an example of why he wanted to make a better master species. He is even egoistical as he believed that the omniverse belongs to him and his new master species. He is a twisted, megalomaniacal, cruel, inhumane, arrogant, ruthless and psychopathic individual who craves ultimate power and knowledge. He is fully aware of his diabolical nature and takes pride in his evil, embracing his destructive ways as he believed that his new Master race and himself are the one ones that should rule the omniverse. He is as narcissistic and even as intelligent as Malroc as they both are embodiment of destruction and can be very vicious as they please as shown when he butchered an entire city of innocent humans from an alternate earth. He is one of the people that killed jack Spark's races known as Sparxians to extinction (along with Nekrozoth and Malroc) as he was ordered by Nekrozoth during his time working with him by using his new disease called the "Silent death" and had mixed it with Malroc's army to spread it. He is so sick that he tortures his own creation via infecting it with a strange disease that horribly mutated it, If this was not bad enough master Onslaught experimented on many, many beings across time and space, seeking to perfect a virus that would wipe out all life-making him a would-be-universal destroyer. Since he took a perverse fascination in agonizing ways to mutate and harm others, needless to say he was among the most brutal and dangerous threats to the heroes. Though he tries to justify his means by saying it was for science, he actually did the horrible things because he find it enjoying and see that everyone in the omniverse serve no purpose as he believed himself to be of superior blood. he can be sarcastic and does possess a sense of humor of his own but rarely shows his comedic. He see his enemies as more than test subjects to test his new creations on and doesn't seem to take his enemies seriously as he can underestimate his foes but not too much for him to defeat him or foil his plans. Quotes Gallery Trivia * He said that it was his idea of creating the atomic bomb. * Master Onslaught is one of the most evil and vile villains int he entire Legends universe along with Nekrozoth, Aka Manah, Vekkisul, Malroc and many more. * He is shown to be a foil to Jack Spark (along with Chernobog) similar to how Nekrozoth and Malroc are a foil to Legend. like Jack who is pure good and believes in equality, Master Onslaught believes in supremacy and is a complete monster. Jack has friend like Master Onslaught who uses his so called "friends" as pawns or even worse, his victims for his twisted experiments. Jack (along with Hyperiel) is the protector of all living things while Master onslaught is one of the great enemies to life itself. * He was inspired by Josef Mengele, a Nazi mad scientist during World War II. Category:Complete Monster Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Big Bads Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:The Heavy Category:Masterminds Category:Slavers Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Master Strategists Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulators Category:Destroyers Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Evil Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Torturer Category:Nazis Category:Social Darwinists Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Egotist Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Wrathful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Genetically Enhanced Villians Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Starvers Category:Polluters Category:Mad Doctor Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Chessmasters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseless Category:Armored Studios villains Category:OCs Category:Cyborg Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Blackmailers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Puppet Master Villains Category:Serial Killer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Extortionists Category:Immortals